The capacitive sensor arrangement for a motor vehicle under discussion can be used for highly diverse areas of application. The focus in the present case is on the sensor-supported detection of operating events. An operating event to be detected can be, for example, a person approaching the motor vehicle, a predetermined foot movement of a person, or the like. The sensor-supported detection of such operator events triggers corresponding control reactions, for example, the opening of the hatchback of the motor vehicle by means of a motor.
The known sensor arrangement (DE 10 2010 027 872 A1), from which the invention proceeds, comprises an elongate, flat measuring electrode, which is integrated into the bumper of the motor vehicle. A support component having a plurality of openings is provided in the bumper for the fastening of the measuring electrode. Assigned to each opening is a separate fastening element, which is intended to be connected to the measuring electrode in a first working step. In a second working step, the fastening elements are clipped into the assigned openings in the support component, one after the other.
The known sensor arrangement ensures a mechanically robust fastening of the measuring electrode on the support component. There is potential to optimize the ease of installation of the measuring electrode.